


easy like sunday morning

by bookishbrie



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishbrie/pseuds/bookishbrie
Summary: "It is Sunday morning and Kat has been in Adena's apartment for 2 days now."A slow start to a blissful day.





	easy like sunday morning

It is Sunday morning and Kat has been in Adena's apartment for 2 days now. Kat knows this, of course, but lets the knowledge melt away as Adena drops honeycomb kisses down the nape of her neck. Kat’s hair, loose dark coils, have been wrapped into a bun that perches unsteadily atop her head. 

Kat sighs as Adena's hands find her waist. They are steady, pressing passed Kat’s oversized shirt into the closeness of her skin. It feels like Adena has known Kat’s body for, well, a much longer time. Kats own palms falter as they squeeze into the sides of her phone. She was emailing someone but now can’t remember who. 

“I was going to make us breakfast,” Kat says, nodding her head towards an empty iron pan atop an unlit stove. Her words crack at the end and she smiles for that. She can feel Adena smile too onto her skin.

“Oh really?” Adena asks, slowly turning Kat around so that Kat’s tailbone is pressed into the kitchen counter and their eyes finally meet. 

“It was gonna be extravagant! The best thing you’ve ever eaten,” Kat says in an overly-chipper tone, taking one of Adena's hands into her own.

“I’m sure it was!” Adena defends. Kat finds it cute that Adena won’t let her be ashamed for a single thing, even if it’s her lack of cooking abilities. 

“It’s nice that you were gonna make something for me,” Adena says in a soft voice, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head. She says it as if the meal would’ve been a present, gift wrapped and presented with a well-written card. 

Kat leans into her and kisses her forehead twice. 

Adena smiles at her. It is a smile that forms crinkles by her eyes and makes her cheeks look like apples. Kat thinks she might nibble one if she was given the chance to. But that moment dissolves as Adena mumbles something about ordering food and regrettably walks away towards her laptop. 

The morning is beginning to bloom and Kat receives the first texts from her friends questioning the previous’ night's activities. Kat wants to tell Sutton about the mole on the center of Adena’s back and she wants to tell Jane that Adena is now officially the little spoon. Kat wants to tell them all of this and more and she will, eventually. But right now she is letting the glow of Adena work over her, it is a light that floods the entire apartment. 

Kat can’t help but feel that she is beaming too and it’s not just because being with a woman is amazing (because it is), it’s that being with Adena feels like everything and she’s not sure if she’ll be able to be without her again. Luckily, though, it’s the morning and Kat doesn’t have any intention of leaving Adena’s apartment. Those are problems for another time.


End file.
